Christina Montez!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki doesn't wanna be friends with a new girl so she ask Cleo for help. This can get weird...


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: This story is set during season 3. I hope you're gonna like it. Let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Christina Montez!<strong>

**Rikki Chadwick is on the way over to her friend Cleo's house.**

"Hey, wait a minute!" says a female voice that Rikki hasn't heard before.

"Who are you?" says Rikki as she turn around and sees a girl with dark-brown skin and long shiny black hair.

"The name's Christina! Christina Montez, but me friends call me Chris." says the new girl.

"What the hell do you want from me?" says Rikki as she cross her arms and put on a hard look on her face.

"Rikki, please don't be mad at me..." says Christina.

"You know my name?" says Rikki confused as she try to stay cool and sassy.

"Yes of couse I do, Rikki. Who doesn't know about the girl that turned Zane Bennet's stone-heart into smooth sweet sunlight?" says Christina in a friendly tone.

"You like Zane? Too late, girl. He's mine!" says Rikki.

"Oh no! I already have a boyfriend." says Christina.

"Good for you!" says Rikki in a sarcastic tone as she roll her eyes.

"Do you have a favorite friend...?" says Christina.

"What...?" says Rikki, who's surprised that Christina still want to talk to her.

"Not really. I mean, how can a parent with several kids ever pick a favorite?" says Rikki, who surprise herself by trying to even answer the other girl's question.

"My uncle Alan did! With my cousin Simon...who became a fat, drunk, unhappy loser back in Dublin. Who's lookin' good now, uncle Alan? Oh, yeah!" says Christina.

"I guess you look pretty good..." says Rikki, who surprise herself again by saying something like that to someone she just met.

"Thanks, Rikki!" says Christina.

"No problem, but I gotta go now." says Rikki.

"Where?"

"To my friend Cleo's house."

"Can I come too? Pleeeeeeease..." says Christina as she stick her bottom lip out in a pout, trying to look cute.

"Wow! Pathetic!" says Rikki.

"Please! I'll do anything!" says Christina as she drop to her knees, almost crying.

"Hm...anything, huh? Sounds nice...!" says Rikki.

"So that's a yes...?" says Christina.

"Yeah, it's a yes." says Rikki.

10 minutes later at Cleo's house.

"Who's your friend...?" says Cleo as she open the door to let Rikki and Christina inside.

"This is Christina." says Rikki.

"Yes, I'm from Ireland. I'm only here for a year." says Christina.

"I'm Cleo Sertori." says Cleo.

"Cleo, can I talk to you a bit? In private..." says Rikki.

"Sure!" says Cleo.

Rikki and Cleo walk towards the other side of the room where Christina can't hear them.

"Cleo, this girl's a stupid cry-baby!" says Rikki.

"She seem nice to me..." says Cleo.

"Trust me, Cleo. She was crying like a kid earlier. That's why I had to bring her with me. Even I can't say no to a girl who's crying." says Rikki.

"So, what should we do?" says Cleo confused.

"She said that if she could go with me to see you, she'd do anything." says Rikki with a naughty smile.

"Ah, what's on your mind, Rikki?" says Cleo.

"Follow my lead, Cleo!" says Rikki.

They walk back over to Christina.

"So, Chris...do you know that I'm actually a bisexual chick?" says Rikki in a serious tone.

"She's joking, right?" says Christina as she look at Cleo.

"No, she's not! Rikki is bisexual!" says Cleo.

"Yup...I'm bi allright and you look totally hot, Chris. I want you soo bad!" says Rikki with a sensual voice as she walk closer to Christina.

"Go get her, Sticky Rikki!" says Cleo with a smile.

"I'm comin' for you, Chris!" says Rikki, who now have Christina with the back against the wall. "I want you! Kiss me!"

"What about Zane?" says a nervous Christina.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Now, kiss me, bitch!" says Rikki, still speaking in a sensual tone.

"Eh, no...!" says Christina.

"Fine! I'll kiss _**you **_then!" says Rikki, as she pretend to get ready to kiss Christina.

"No!" says Christina as she push Rikki away from herself, grab her handbag and run out through the door, crying.

"Bye!" scream Rikki with a fake girly-voice.

Rikki start to giggle.

"Good back-up, Cleo! Thanks!" says Rikki.

"No problem!" says Cleo as she give Rikki a high five.

"We're a great team!" says Rikki.

**The End.**


End file.
